Le triangle du Héros
by Serenade bleue
Summary: "Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste avec moi? Tout ce qu'elle m'a donné m'est inaccessible et me fait tellement souffrir. J'aurai tellement aimé être normal, mais la vie se doit d'être cruelle avec une personne de temps en temps. Et comme elle est cruelle jusqu'au bout, je ne peux même pas être normal en amour. J'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un...je me sent si seul..."


Bonjour à tous! Ceci est la première fiction que je poste sur ce site. Comme My hero academia est une oeuvre récente, c'est difficile d'être fidèle aux idées de l'auteur. Mais je voulais essayer un style de couple peu commun pour satisfaire deux côté de ma personnalité. Je précise qu'il y aura un peu d'érotisme au menu.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Triangle

 _"Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste avec moi? Tout ce qu'elle m'a donné m'est inaccessible et me fait tellement souffrir. J'aurai tellement aimé être normal, mais la vie se doit d'être cruelle avec une personne de temps en temps. Et comme elle est cruelle jusqu'au bout, je ne peux même pas être normal en amour. Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Quels crimes ai-je donc commis dans une vie antérieur pour être punis comme ça? Pourquoi me fais-tu endurer tout ça..._

 _J'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un...je me sent si seul..."_

Papillonnant des paupières, le jeune garçon essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna sur un côté puis sur un autre, garda son bras sur ses yeux pour se plonger dans le noir total, sans résultats. Même en restant parfaitement détendue pendant d'interminables minutes, même en imaginant un magnifique paysage lointain comme une plage ou un champ de nuages, même en voulant compter les moutons, Izuku n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il remonta son bras sur son front pour glisser un coup d'œil vers son réveil, qui affichait 3h00 du matin. Dans un soupir bruyant, il se redressa pour se mettre assis et envoya rageusement son oreiller contre le mûr, avouant sa défaite face à Hypnos. Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'il se débattait comme un fou pour fermer les yeux pour de bon, environ trois heures où il s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette chambre sombre. Et le pire, c'est que même après avoir passé ces heures au calme, il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Izuku ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à son cerveau, mais ça devait vraiment être grave pour que celui-ci se venge de cette insupportable manière. Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'il avait voulu réviser plus tard que d'habitude et qu'à cause de ça, son cycle de sommeil était complètement décalé. D'un autre, côté, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, il avait un contrôle de maths important le lendemain, ce qui l'avait obligé à rester réveillé plus longtemps. Quand il avait éteint la lumière, il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir tout de suite, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que son insomnie allait autant durer. Maintenant, le jeune garçon était certain qu'il allait tomber de sommeil sur son bureau. Et pour couronner le tout, il y aurait également un exercice de sauvetage tout aussi important dans l'après-midi, et marcher au radar devant M. Aizawa n'allait vraiment pas jouer en sa faveur. Il repoussa sa couverture avec ses pieds, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. On ne voyait aucune lumières, à pars celles de la lune et des étoiles éclairer les fenêtres des maisons voisines. Les subtils mélanges entre le noir et le blanc donnaient un tel sentiment paradoxale de légèreté et d'oppression, qu'Izuku en eu le souffle coupé. Et en regardant plus profondément, il pouvait remarquer que tout ne semblait pas si endormie en fait. Même à cette heure tardive, les créatures de la nuit étaient encore occupées à leurs activités. Dans la rue, quelques chats jouaient, se toilettaient ou fouillaient dans les poubelles; le vieux chien errant rongeait les os que le patron du petit restaurant du coin de la rue avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser; et il y avait également quelques rares personnes marchant silencieusement vers un objectif inconnue et peut-être même peu louable. C'était le monde de la nuit, un monde que le jeune apprentie héro ne connaissait pas, un monde mystérieux mais tellement envoûtant. Cela donnait une impression de solitude, d'instabilité, de danger. Et étrangement, c'était quelque chose qui l'attirait de plus en plus.

Tout doucement, le jeune garçon ouvrit sa fenêtre avec l'intention de respirer un peu d'air frai pour se détendre. La brise lui caressait le visage avec tendresse, ce qui l'apaisa rapidement. Lui qui s'était sentit énervé quelques minutes auparavant était maintenant calme et avait l'impression que cette douceur nocturne pouvait guérrir toutes les blessures de l'esprit. En regardant ses mains, Izuku voyait deux choses. Premièrement, il voyait son passé, son état de nerd, son incapacité depuis sa naissance à avoir un alter. Puis deuxièmement, il voyait son avenir, le rêve qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui toucher du bout des doigts, la confiance qu'All Might plaçait en lui pour devenir un héros exceptionnel. Avec la présence de ses mentors, sa famille et ses amis à ses côtés, il se sentait assez fort pour soulever des montagnes. Il savait qu'il tirait sa puissance de son amour pour ses proches, que ça pouvait aussi être sa plus grande faiblesse, mais que cet attachement l'aiderait à changer le monde. Tout en fermant les yeux, tout en acceptant plus intensément le touché de le brise, Izuku était calme. Il s'imprégnait de ses convictions. Même si il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait une sorte de tension tout au fond de lui qui l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Oui, tant que ceux qu'il aimait seraient à ses côtés, il aurait la force de changer le monde.

Soudain, une sorte de bourrasque percuta son visage avec l'effet d'un coup de fouet. L'image de Katsuki venait d'apparaître dans sa tête.

.

.

Choqué, Izuku avait reculé de deux pas devant cette vision. C'était pile l'image qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Incrédule, il se frotta les yeux et les joues afin d'être sûre de ce qu'il avait vu. En portant sa main à son cœur, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était mis à battre plus vite, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence calme quelques secondes plut tôt. Puis, les battements de la pompe à sang se calmèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparues. Toujours la main sur sa poitrine, le garçon aux cheveux vert clignaient des yeux en essayant de se remémorer la chronologie des événements afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer en à peine deux secondes. Il était en train d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, de penser à des valeurs héroïques pour se donner du courage ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Et bien sûre que l'autre garçon en faisait partit puisqu'il était son ami d'enfance. C'était même, en quelque sorte, son meilleur ami si on regardait bien. L'ami avec qui il avait la relation la plus étrange. C'était ça! Il était son ami, rien d'autre et il devait s'en persuader.

Le jeune se giffla mentalement. Faire style qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait vu son visage seul, au beau milieu de la nuit, juste au moment où il appréciait les cajoleries de la brise, était d'une telle hypocrisie. Non, il devait sûrement sortir cette image de son contexte. Il se rafraîchissait, il était bien, il se rappelait ses convictions qui devaient faire de lui le plus grand des héros, et se passait les visages de ses amis dans sa tête. Non, celui de Katchan ne pouvait pas avoir de signification particulière. Il se faisait des idées. Il l'avait juste vu en dernier voilà tout.

Izuku soupira avant d'aller se passer de l'eau sur sa figure, espérant que son embarras disparaîtrait avec lui dans le conduit d'évacuation, puis de regagner sa chambre. Au moment où il allait se mettre au lit, il sentit une légère pression dans son dos, ce qui donna naissance à un courant électrique qui remonta le long de toute sa colonne vertébrale. Immédiatement, le visage du grand blond au regard foudroyant se ré-imposa devant ses yeux. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seule petite seconde, mais avait suffit pour qu'un rictus niais se dessine sur son visage et qu'un soupir de bien-être franchisse ses lèvres. Le frisson agréable se transforma subitement en un frisson inquiet, mais le garçon chassa ces pensés en secouant la tête. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte comme un idiot, et le vent traître avait décidé de se jouer de lui. Puis, comme le visage de Katsuki était encore récent dans sa mémoire, son cerveau ramolli par le manque de sommeil avait associé l'image de son "ami" avec la sensation sur son corps, qui n'était pas désagréable quand il y réfléchissait bien... Non! Non! Ça ne pouvait pas être lié! C'était une coïncidence et rien d'autre! Izuku secoua encore plus vivement sa tête pour être bien certain que toutes les images pouvant être mal interprétées étaient sorties par ses oreilles. _"Oublie le"_ se disait-il dans sa tête. Il partit donc fermer la fenêtre, ramassa son coussin, puis se recoucha bien décidé à dormir une bonne fois pour toute. Il refit le même mécanisme qu'au début de la nuit encore et encore. Il patienta, se tourna, se retourna une fois, deux fois, dix fois...vingt fois...

Irrité, le jeune héro regarda une fois de plus son réveil...4h15. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ni Hypnos ni Morphée ne voulaient de lui. Il grogna de mécontentement, puis se mis sur le dos, les mains sur son ventre en fixant le plafond, acceptant le fait de passer une nuit blanche. Il savait qu'il allait en baver pendant la journée, mais bon, il valait toujours mieux de ne pas s'énerver. Izuku balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant de quoi s'occuper avant le lever du soleil. Réviser? Non, il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Jouer à un jeu vidéo? Non plus, car en plus de risquer de briser l'écran dans sa frustration, il pouvait aussi réveiller sa mère, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire enguirlander dans son état. Aller regarder la télé n'était également pas la solution la plus silencieuse, alors que lui restait-il? Lire? Dessiner? Sortir se promener? Ou bien rester tout simplement dans son lit à attendre qu'une des incarnations du sommeil ait pitié de lui? Izuku soupira une énième fois. Il n'avait plus le courage de bouger, et même réfléchir commençait à lui faire perdre patience. L'activité lui importait peu du moment qu'il se sortait l'autre de l'esprit. En se renfonçant dans son matelas, il senti à nouveau cette tension dans ses entrailles, ce qui l'obligea à se mettre sur un côté. En faisant ça, son regard se posa sur son sac de cours, et plus précisément sur le cahier blanc à fleurs roses qui en dépassait. C'était celui d'Ochako, ce qui évidement fit apparaître son visage d'ange dans sa tête. Le petit vert sourit. S'il ne voulait plus penser à son camarade explosif, il n'avait qu'à penser à elle. Pourquoi pas. Après tout, elle était un peu sa meilleure amie, ou du moins, la relation la plus saine qu'il ait jamais eu avec quelqu'un dans sa vie. Toujours enthousiaste, elle passait la majeur partie de son temps avec lui, mangeait avec lui, s'entraînait avec lui, et lui avait même prêté son cahier de maths pour l'aider sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le jeune garçon se demandait d'ailleurs souvent comment il pourrait la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il se disait souvent qu'il devrait se décoincer afin de mieux profiter de ses moments avec elle, même si Tenya lui tenait également compagnie.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pourrait très bien lui payer quelque chose à manger ou lui offrir son aide dans une matière où elle aurait du mal en guise de remerciement. D'un côté, il avait hâte de la revoir pour lui rendre son cahier et lui faire sa proposition, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait toujours si nerveux quand elle était proche de lui. Comme elle était également un peu bavarde, ça lui évitait de sortir trop souvent des phrases entrecoupées d'hésitations. Il préférait l'écouter parler en regardant son adorable visage du coin de l'œil. Il pourrait rester comme ça avec elle pendant des heures et des heures. Jamais il ne se lasserait de sa voix tendre exprimant un soutient sans failles, de sa personnalité jovial qui le mettait si bien en confiance, de sa peau douce comme un pétale de fleur, de ses yeux chocolat si appétissants, de ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient le shampoing aux fruits rouge. La jeune héroïne était tellement mignonne que l'apprenti héros ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir chanceux, privilégié, d'être aussi proche d'elle. Il était vrai que beaucoup de mecs essayaient d'obtenir son attention. Sans vraiment y arriver du moins, car elle était un peu naïve et ne reconnaissait pas les moments où on lui faisait du charme.

Dans l'esprit d'Izuku, Ochako était le total opposé de Katsuki. Il était orgueilleux, impulsif, violent, jaloux et désagréable à un point! Même si ils avaient été amis avant, il était devenu une personne absolument détestable. Il n'était focalisé que sur sa rivalité avec le vert dans son objectif de devenir le héros le plus puissant au monde en surpassant All Might. Et pour ça, il était prêt à tout. Malgré ça, le jeune n'arrivait pas à vraiment lui en vouloir. Oui, cette bombe humaine lui avait fait endurer des choses horribles pendant leur enfance, mais au fond de lui, il ne le détestait pas. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être plus proche de lui. Qu'il le respecte et le traite en égal. À défaut de redevenir comme avant, leur relation pourrait repartir sur des bases plus amicales. Il n'en demandait pas plus de sa part. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre à quel point il lui faisait mal quand il le regardait avec ce visage froid. Si seulement il pouvait voir les efforts de titant qu'il fournissait pour être à sa hauteur et ainsi réduire la distance entre eux.

 _"Si seulement il savait..."_ se disait-il dans sa tête.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Deku fit réapparaître l'image du blond devant ses yeux. Et il resta quelques minutes, sans bouger, à contempler cette illusion. Si grand, si imposant. Tout dans cet être inspirait autant l'admiration que la crainte. Tout n'était que force et talent à l'état pure. Mais un grand héros doit aussi savoir inspirer l'amour et la joie, ce qui n'était vraiment pas la plus grande qualité chez lui. Il ne manquait pas grand chose pourtant. Juste un sourire. Ce seul geste suffit à instaurer la confiance, l'assurance et la sécurité. All Might l'avait compris et il avait su l'exploiter à son avantage pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Si seulement Katsuki pouvait être un peu plus souriant. Il serait tellement plus beau.

Pour vérifier ses pensées, l'apprentit héros modifia le visage de son mirage. Le résultat le troubla tant qu'il crispa ses doigts sur son haut de pyjama. Lumineux, envoûtant, irrésistible. Tels furent les premiers mots à prendre forme dans son esprit pour décrire ce qu'il était en train de voir. Jamais il n'avait essayé de se représenter un Katsuki souriant, et franchement, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Admirer son visage fermé se détendre, les muscles de ses joues se relever pour dévoiler des dents blanches, ses yeux se plisser en superbes courbes sous ses cheveux clairs, cette légère rougeur se déssiner sur ses pommettes. Pauvre spectacle unique qui n'a aucune chance de se reproduire en vrai. Izuku en était triste. Il voulait continuer à voir cette image. Le plus longtemps possible. La garder pour lui seul. Ressentir encore ce doux sentiment qui apaisait la tension dans ses entrailles. Sans réfléchir, le jeune garçon tendit les bras. Il voulait tellement le toucher. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et il fut surpris tant la texture des mèches semblait réelle. Et ce sourire qui ne disparaissait pas. Il descendit ses mains sur ses épaules. Elles étaient si musclées. Et ce sourire qui ne disparaissait toujours pas. Soudain, il sentit les paumes de l'autre se poser sur ses bras. Si tendre. Et ce sourire, toujours ce sourire. Et ces yeux. Et ce corps...

 _"Si seulement tu savais..."_ se disait-il dans sa tête.

Le vert attira le blond contre lui. Il ne se contrôlait pas. Il voulait tellement sentir son contacte. En refermant ses bras autour de lui, il posa son menton aussi écarlate que le reste de sa figure sur son épaule. Il le voulait pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Brusquement, il se pétrifia. Derrière, il y avait une ombre qui les regardait. Immobile, lointaine, elle était floue, imprécise. Elle commença à avancer vers le duo d'une marche lente et légère. Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux. Les contours de la silhouette se précisaient de plus en plus, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire " _Plus Ultra_ ", elle se trouvait devant lui, cette masse noir qui s'éclaircissait et prenait forme petit à petit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il pu enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il tenait en six lettres et les voir danser au-dessus de la tête de cette personne faisait s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans son ventre. Katsuki n'était plus là. Izuku était désormais seul, tremblant comme une feuille, devant une créature douce comme le miel: Ochako.

.

.

Izuku s'était redressé sur son lit comme un ressort. Les vêtements trempés de sueur et les yeux exorbités, il se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains transpercées de tremblements incontrôlables. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était endormie pendant quelques minutes, mais ça ne changeait pas son état. En repensant au sens de ce qu'il avait vu, il fut obligé de se pencher, le visage en avant, sur le rebord de son lit, choqué et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une seule question ne cessait de cogner à l'intérieur de son crâne " _pourquoi?_ ". Enfin pas vraiment. Dans son cerveau se bousculaient toute une farandole de questions sans connexion logique entre elles, dans le genre:

" _qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_ "

" _j'étais en train de rêver?_ "

" _où est Katchan?_ "

" _pourquoi j'ai vu Ochako?_ "

" _pourquoi j'ai tellement mal à la tête?_ "

" _pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de vomir?_ "

" _pourquoi?!_ "

" _qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête?_ "

" _qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!_ "

Le jeune resta quelques minutes à genoux sur son matelas, essayant difficilement de calmer ses tremblements et ses battements de cœur avec l'espoir que son envie de vomir disparaîtrait également. Petit à petit, il se sentit retrouver son calme. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, mais garda son regard rivé sur le sol de sa chambre. Il n'osait pas regarder à nouveau son réveil sachant que ça risquait de l'achever mentalement. Dans un profond soupir et sans lâcher le parquet des yeux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir une seconde fois. Le liquide inonda ses mains avant de s'écraser contre sa figure, éclaboussant quelques mèches verdoyantes au passage. Luttant pour ne pas regarder où en était la course de la lune par la fenêtre, il fixait avec attention les gouttes qui s'écrasaient une par une contre la céramique immaculée. Il n'espérait plus que ses problèmes suivraient le même chemin que l'eau. Il n'espérait plus que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Maintenant il était persuadé que son insomnie n'était pas son plus gros problème. Timidement, il leva ses yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir. Quelle vision pathétique. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se reprenne en main, sinon il risquait vraiment de se rendre malade!

Quand Deku se replongea dans la chaleur de son lit, il se mis sur le côté au plus près du mur avec ses bras repliés contre son torse. Il ne devait plus penser à rien jusqu'au levé du soleil. Il ne devait plus prêter attention aux sentiments contradictoires qui faisaient rage en lui. Il devait arrêter de ressentir ces choses abjectes. Sa santé en dépendait! Son existence première en dépendait! Déjà qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même, alors si une autre personne, ou pire, un des concernés l'apprenait! Ça lui serait fatale. Il ne pourrait plus jamais les regarder en face. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait imaginé. Jamais il ne pourrait donner d'explications, surtout si il prenait en compte le fait qu'il avait également du mal à comprendre sa propre réaction. Bien sûre, il était conscient qu'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau d'agir contre sa volonté, ce genre de pensées devaient alors rester en lui et uniquement en lui. Dans un premier temps, il devait faire le vide dans sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, tout ceci n'était qu'une conséquence d'une accumulation malsaine de stress, d'actions aléatoires sans aucun sens et d'un manque de sommeil. Avec un peu de chance, il y avait une explication logique à tout ça.

L'apprenti héro se massa le front. Il devait se concentrer, tout reprendre depuis le début, comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, répondre à toutes ses questions, et surtout, démêler ses sentiments.

Premièrement, bien qu'il ait des contacts très amicaux avec les filles de sa classe. C'était évident qu'il avait un lien très fort avec Ochako. Quelle était très importante à ses yeux.

Deuxièmement, même si il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait, il savait qu'il se sentait bizarre. Que dans sa tête lui apparaissait les visages de deux personnes spéciales. Son corps était en constante alternance entre phases de bien-être et angoisse terrible.

Troisièmement, oui tout ce qu'il avait vu était le fruit de son imagination, mais il était incapable de dire si il s'était endormi ou pas.

Quatrièmement, son cerveau alternait également entre la jeune fille et Katsuki. Il pensait un moment à lui, elle venait quelques instants plus tard, puis c'était à nouveau lui, puis encore elle.

Cinquièmement, si il avait des douleurs au ventre et à la tête, c'était justement parce qu'il était troublé au point de se sentir terriblement mal.

Et sixièmement, toutes les réponses à ses questions étaient plus ou moins les mêmes. Avec une vision simple, elles se rapportaient toutes aux mêmes personnes: Ochako et Katsuki. C'était eux les points centraux de son problème. Ou du moins, les origines des sentiments ravageurs que le vert éprouvait pour eux.

Comment Izuku en était-il venu à éprouver ce genre de chose? Lui-même l'ignorait. Lui-même ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé, ni pourquoi ça le faisait souffrir. Que ressentait-il exactement pour eux? C'était ça la question vraiment pertinente et à laquelle il devait sérieusement réfléchir.

Pour commencer, Katchan. Il n'avais pas bon caractère et prenais grand plaisir à le rabaisser. Ensuite, Ochako. Elle était peut-être un peu cash par moment, mais elle lui avait donné plus de soutient et d'encouragements en quelques jours, que n'importe qui en 15 ans d'existence.

Katchan le méprisait.

Ochako le respectait.

Katchan était brutale.

Ochako était douce.

Tout les deux étaient vraiment différents, pour ne pas dire, encore une fois, totalement opposés. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi le jeune garçon se sentait-il si troublé par son explosif camarade? Si il était si invivable, pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin constant de lui montrer ce dont il était capable? Pourquoi recherchait-il tant sa présence? Le jour où l'autre avait faillit se faire posséder par un vilain, il avait ressentit une peur si intense de le perdre, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le secourir. Rien que d'y repenser, ça lui retournait l'estomac. Son geste avait été guidé par la peur, mais aussi par toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Pour lui, malgré son comportement égoïste, il sacrifierait sa vie sans hésiter. Il le jurait, à lui même et au monde entier.

En plongeant ses yeux dans les abysses de son mûr crème. Izuku sentit ses yeux le piquer et son cœur se serrer. Une telle attention de pouvait pas avoir pour origine un sentiment aussi simple que l'amitié. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, il le savait. Il le savait, tout au fond de lui, que ce qu'il ressentait était moins louable que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Pas dans le sens où il se sentait impure ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'aimer un autre garçon n'était pas bizarre ou mauvais. Il vivait dans un monde évolué et sa famille était tolérante, donc il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire à se niveau-là. Quoique, on pourrais légitimement se demander si c'était vraiment normal de tomber amoureux d'une personne aussi insupportable que le blond. Non, pour Deku, le problème n'était pas d'aimer Katchan. Le problème était de ne pas aimer QUE Katchan. Si ça n'était que ça, son corps serait seulement blessé par cet amour difficile et inavouable.

Mais non.

Là, son corps était déchiré, torturé. La situation n'était pas aussi simple, car il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait également Ochako qui éveillait les même symptômes fiévreux. Le sentiment de chaleur, l'infernal rythme de son cœur, la tempête de papillons dans son ventre, il ressentait ça pour les deux. Et c'est ce qui était le plus gênant dans cette histoire, cette impression d'avoir littéralement le cul entre deux chaises, d'être écartelé entre deux forces contraires. Si il fallait une preuve pour vérifier pareils propos, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Le garçon dessina mentalement le visage de la brune sur la toile monochrome devant ses yeux. Elle lui souriait (ce qui n'était pas très difficile à imaginer contrairement à l'autre), battait des paupières, et il cru même un instant entendre son rire léger, ce qui le fit bêtement sourire en retour. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue rosée de la jeune fille et colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Il sentit une main fine venir emprisonner son poignet, ce qui envoya une vague brûlante dans tout son corps, ses oreilles toujours bercées par ce rire tendre. Il avança lentement son visage, l'esprit habité par les mêmes désirs que tout à l'heure, l'envie de toucher et de posséder. Même situation qu'avec Katsuki. Deku la voulait pour lui seul. La garder ici, dans ses bras et ne jamais la laisser partir. Il voulait aussi être le seul. Rester ainsi pour toujours et profiter de la douceur de cette peau et des sensations qui le rendait si heureux.

"Humf ?! Souffla-t-il entre ses dents".

En voulant embrasser les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, son nez avait percuté l'obstacle en plâtre. Le garçon grogna en massant son appendice douloureux, l'esprit redescendu du ciel aussi vite qu'il y était monté. Voilà le nœud de ce fichu problème qui lui retournait le cerveau depuis des heures.

OUI, il était amoureux, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette définitivement. Mais, NON, ce n'était pas une situation normale. Non, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette réponse. Au final, si on regardait bien, reconnaître cet amour ne lui apportait aucun soulagement. Au contraire, ça lui faisait mal et, par dessus tout, ça l'empêchait de dormir.

.

.

Izuku avait l'impression d'être au fond d'un puits, plongé dans les ténèbres les plus lourdes et glacées qui puissent exister. La douceur, la chaleur, les papillons, Katsuki, Ochako, tous avaient disparut. Maintenant il ne restait plus que lui et cette douleur qui le détruisait. Sans porter la main à ses yeux, il pouvait sentir des larmes salées s'écouler silencieusement. À la place, il la plaqua contre sa bouche, sentant la nausée revenir au galop. Pitoyable. En un mot, il se sentait pitoyable. Pitoyable d'être incapable de se contrôler. Pitoyable de ressentir de telles choses. Pitoyable d'essayer de se faire le plus petit possible en se mettant en boule, comme si ça avait une chance de pouvoir cacher sa honte et son dégoût. Son ventre se tordait. Il souffrait horriblement. La tension devenait de plus en plus lourde, elle commençait à l'écraser, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Même abuser de ses pouvoirs n'était pas aussi douloureux. Le garçon fini par enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller aussi loin qu'il pouvait, et relâcha toute la pression accumulée dans son corps. Cela s'illustra par une succession de reniflements, gémissements et toussotements, bien dissimulés par le tissus, ainsi qu'un blanchissement inquiétant de ses doigts occupés à s'accrocher aux rebords du lit. Après quelques minutes, la crue de larmes et le tonnerre de cris étouffés finirent par se calmer. Deku trouva même la force d'attraper, à l'aveuglette, un mouchoir à côté de son réveil, de l'utiliser, le remettre à sa place, puis de se retourner sur le dos. La totalité de ses muscles s'étaient décontractés, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait apaisé. À l'inverse, il avait l'impression d'être lourd, il tremblait de froid malgré la couverture, et surtout, il se sentait épuisé et terriblement seul. Pourtant, un monologue tambourinait dans sa tête. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir du crâne et qui, à chaque coups, le déprimait un peu plus.

 _"Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste avec moi? Tout ce qu'elle m'a donné m'est inaccessible et me fait tellement souffrir. J'aurai tellement aimé être normal, mais la vie se doit d'être cruelle avec une personne de temps en temps. Et comme elle est cruelle jusqu'au bout, je ne peux même pas être normal en amour. Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Quels crimes ai-je donc commis dans une vie antérieur pour être punis comme ça? Pourquoi me fais-tu endurer tout ça..._

 _J'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un...je me sent si seul..."_

Ces quelques phrases résumaient sa situation. Il trouvait injuste que la vie lui impose ces sentiments. Même si celle-ci lui avait fait rencontrer Katsuki et Ochako, il souffrait de cet amour compliqué. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne se sentait pas normal. Pas parce qu'il aimait un garçon. Pas parce qu'il aimait deux personnes à la fois. Mais parce qu'il aimait un garçon et une fille à la fois, et qu'il était tout simplement incapable de choisir l'un des deux. C'était ça le problème vraiment humiliant: la totale incertitude sur le genre qui l'attirait le plus. En clair, de ne pas savoir si il était homosexuel ou hétérosexuel.

Le vert se frappa le front. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'être aussi indécis. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, ce qui l'obligerait à retourner à l'école et à y affronter les regards des deux personnes qui le hantaient.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce problème en suspend. Il fallait le régler tout de suite, sinon, il n'arriverait plus jamais à trouver le sommeil, ce qui finirait définitivement par le tuer. Il devait donc trancher une bonne fois pour toutes et décider lequel des deux aurait la première place dans son cœur. Pour être efficace, il fallait compter et comparer les avantages et les inconvénients. Autant dire que Katchan ne partait pas favori avec son sale caractère. De ce point-de-vue, l'apprenti héro se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de choisir la jeune fille. Après tout, elle était vraiment gentille avec lui, toute la classe savait qu'elle lui plaisait, ce genre de relation paraîtrait beaucoup plus normal, et statistiquement, il avait plus de chance de la séduire elle que l'autre impulsif pyromane. Avec lui, il faudrait surtout savoir si il aimait les garçons, ce qui était peu probable, et il se voyait mal l'aborder pour lui demander ça. Au mieux, il lui rirait au nez, au pire, il lui en collerait une, ou même plusieurs. Izuku connaissait le choix qui le ferait moins souffrir. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Katchan était tout de même son ami d'enfance, son rival, l'objectif qu'il cherchait à atteindre. On ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui de la même manière qu'on séparait deux queues de cerises. Ce mec avait un pouvoir attractif incroyable. Une fois qu'on l'avait regardé, on ne pouvait plus s'en détourner. On était prisonnier de son charisme. Sa force éclipsait celle de tous les autres. C'était un vrai soleil, admiré et respecté de tous. À côté, l'autre avait l'impression de n'être que la petite lune insignifiante, faisant de l'ombre à l'astre principale. La plupart des gens trouveraient cette comparaison frustrante, mais pas le vert. Lui considérait les choses autrement. Il n'était pas fâché que son camarade soit plus brillant. Au contraire, il l'aimait comme il était et ça lui donnait une bonne raison de l'admirer. Il était vrai que, sentimentalement, les deux n'étaient pas très proches. Et pour une personne non préparée, les voir se parler calmement était déjà assez perturbant, mais si un jour elle devait les voir se lancer des oeuillades, elle risquait de carrément flipper. Katsuki n'était pas un romantique dans l'âme (on pouvait même se demander si il connaissait la définition de ce mot). Son cerveau aussi dense que de l'hélium n'était préoccupé que par l'idée d'être le super-héro le plus puissant au monde, et au diable le reste. Deku avait donc peu de chance d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui. Il faudrait déjà que l'autre arrête de vouloir lui faire la peau à coups d'explosions.

Donc, en résumé, Katsuki n'était pas un bon partit. Mais ça, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Et comme Deku se l'était dit plus tôt, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il l'aimait après tout. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'oublier comme ça. De plus, il se sentait également mal à l'aise à propos de Ochako. Il ne pouvait pas décider de se rapprocher d'elle uniquement parce qu'il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec l'autre. C'était hypocrite, et moralement, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il la respectait trop pour ça.

Peut-être pouvait-il s'en sortir d'un point de vue plus physique. S'il arrivait à savoir lequel des deux l'attirait le plus "sexuellement parlant", le choix serait sans doute plus simple. Enfin, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Écarlate, il ne pu s'empêcher de se recouvrir le visage. C'était tellement embarrassant nom d'un chien! Comment était-il censé procéder d'abord? Et avec qui en premier? Il soupira entre ses dents. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là pour choisir? Question rhétorique dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais c'était tout de même gênant de fantasmer sur deux personnes à la fois uniquement dans un but comparatif. Inspirant profondément, le vert se lança. Il se concentra sur les sensations que percevait son corps. Il glissa timidement une main sous son haut et la passa doucement sur le grain de sa peau, faisant des allés-retours entre sa gorge et son ventre. Puis il passa à ses côtes avant de migrer vers ses hanches et enfin son dos. Son esprit s'embruma rapidement. Ça chatouillait un peu, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus bas, ne cherchant pas absolument à atteindre la jouissance à cette heure aussi tardive, mais voulant seulement profiter du bien-être qu'il se procurait. Petit à petit, il perdit la conscience de ses propres mouvements. Il avait l'impression de ressentir une présence à ses côtés. En se concentrant un peu plus, il réussi à distinguer une forme allongée. Visiblement, son corps avait décidé qu'Ochako serai la première à commencer. Toujours souriante, elle parcourait son abdomen de ses doigts fins, dessinait les contours de ses muscles, s'attardait sur les os saillants de ses hanches, remontait vers son menton. Et Izuku gémissait. Il se sentait tellement bien. S'enivrant de ces attentions, il plongea en avant afin de se coller à son corps le plus possible. La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes étonnée, puis éclata de rire. Son partenaire, lui, ne percevait plus rien autour. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et ne voulait pas s'en détourner. Tendrement, il embrassa son front, descendit sur ses yeux avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Perdu dans ses gémissements, il profitait lui aussi de cette chair douce. Elle était là. Ochako était bien là et elle était à lui, entièrement à lui. Soudain, il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tournant sa tête, il aperçu Katsuki derrière lui, abordant un rictus provocateur et dont une des mains pianotait sur son épaule. Deku le regarda dans les yeux d'un air de défis, curieux de voir ce que l'autre lui réservait. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger qu'il parcouru avec son index toute la longueurs de son bras jusqu'à son poignet, et dont l'extrémité semblait bien crispée, lui arrachant un cris de surprise quand son souffle chaud se posa sur sa nuque. La voix du plus petit monta encore plus dans les aiguës lorsque deux rangées de dents vinrent emprisonner sa clavicule dans une troublante impression de bestialité. L'autre main du blond qui flattait ses hanches passa sur son ventre pour le tenir fermement contre lui. La première fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à son menton qu'il agrippa pour le forcer à se tourner un peu plus.

Izuku était maintenant sur le dos et contemplait son camarade le regard fiévreux. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient complètement nus, sans aucune barrière entre eux. Mais le spectacle était magnifique, même si il ne distinguait pas la partie inférieur de son corps. Katchan était là et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il se sentait si heureux qu'il ferma les yeux, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et happa ses lèvres dans un chaste baisé. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il eu l'impression de se retrouver assis. Il avait chaud et transpirait comme si il sortait d'un cours de sport intensif. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Il était bien comme ça après tout. Mais un rire chaleureux le tira de ses pensées. En rouvrant les yeux, le garçon remarqua que Ochako avait remplacé le plus grand, et qu'elle aussi ne portait rien. À dire vrai, il s'était tellement concentré sur lui qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparut. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même si le partenaire avait changé, les sensations restaient identiques. Que ce soit elle ou lui, le toucher restait doux, les embrassades tendres, et les baisers enivrants.

Comme la jeune fille était à présent assise sur ses cuisses, Izuku pouvait à son gré caresser son dos et ses épaules, entourer sa taille et profiter du parfum de sa chevelure noisette. Le plus agréable était qu'elle le lui rendait plutôt bien. Chez elle non plus, il ne voyait rien en dessous de ses hanches. Il avait également du mal à se figurer les détails de sa poitrine. Mais encore une fois, quelle importance? Glissant une main derrière sa tête, il la fit basculer en arrière ce qui la fit une fois de plus rire de bon cœur. Il pouffa à son tour quand elle ébouriffa vivement ses mèches vertes. Là aussi, il se sentait bien. Brusquement, une poigne puissante le saisit par le bras et le redressa. Quand il butta contre un obstacle, il vit que le coupable n'était autre que Katsuki. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, celui-ci plaqua sa bouche contre sa gorge qu'il couvrit d'une multitude de baisers. Entre deux soupirs, le vert sentit à nouveau que quelqu'un le tirait. La mine boudeuse, Ochako s'accrochait à son bras et fusillait le voleur du regard. Sans vraiment savoir comment, l'apprenti héro était certain qu'il signifiait _"Hé! Partage un peu!"_. La situation était maintenant d'un tout autre niveau. Les sensations aussi. Avec quatre mains s'appliquant sur lui, le garçon se sentait progressivement tomber dans le gouffre du plaisir, avec les deux personnes qu'il adorait à ses côtés. Bon sang que c'était beau! Et que c'était bon! Leur touché ne se limitait plus désormais à son visage ou au haut de son corps. Ils descendaient maintenant plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, sur une partie plus intime. Cette nouvelle expérience fit sursauter l'heureuse victime qui se cambra en arrière. C'était tellement mieux que lorsqu'il le faisait seul. Tout allait si vite. Il sentait le souffle lui manquer. Il ne voyait plus rien, et les deux autres étaient si proches de lui. Dans un ultime gémissement, Deku parvînt jusqu'au septième ciel. Et quand sa chute le ramena sur terre, il eu l'impression que tous ses soucis et ses craintes étaient restés là-haut.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent entre les émotions que lui procuraient ses deux partenaires. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Katchan était un garçon et Ochako une fille, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne se comportait pas de la même manière avec les deux. Pour Ochako, il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de son corps. De la réconforter, d'être au-dessus d'elle comme un protecteur. Quand il la voyait, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. La recouvrir. Mais c'était totalement l'inverse avec l'autre. Il ressentait au contraire le besoin d'être enlacé, réconforté et protégé. Bizarrement, il avait un caractère paradoxale de dominant et de dominé. Même là il était parfaitement au milieu. Même là il ne pouvait pas être soit l'un soit l'autre.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas fait grand chose durant cet agréable moment. Il s'était contenté de les laisser lui faire du bien. Il se sentait donc un peu coupable par rapport à la jeune fille de vouloir ainsi la dominer, alors que c'était plus elle qui avait mené la danse. Il se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir laissé la totalité des commandes au blond, sans vraiment lui avoir répondu ou rendu la pareille.

Au final, il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un choix. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'être avec l'un d'eux tout en continuant à penser à l'autre. Ça aussi c'était moralement inacceptable.

Alors, que pouvait-il faire?

Qui pouvait-il choisir?

En avait-il seulement envie?

Pouvait-il ne pas avoir à choisir?

Izuku soupira une énième fois depuis le début de la nuit, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de soulagement. Ses peurs étaient derrières lui désormais. Il le savait. Ça ne voulait pas dire que son problème était réglé. Il le savait également. Repousser le moment où il devrai trancher ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal non plus. Au moins il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. S'il ne pouvait pas pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, la raison tenait en un mot. S'il n'était ni homosexuel ni hétérosexuel, il devait être sûrement bisexuel. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec du temps et de l'expérience, il arriverai à décider. Pour le moment, il était bien auprès de ses deux amours. Toujours nus, Ochako était allongée dans ses bras et Katsuki les maintenait tous les deux contre son torse. Ils souriaient et avaient entrelacé leurs doigts avec ceux du vert. Au fond de son coeur, celui-ci voulait encore parcourir du chemin avec eux dans le métier de super-héros, les voir grandir, mûrir et se perfectionner. Il voulait entrer avec eux dans la légende. Ses sentiments personnels ne devaient pas tout gâcher maintenant. Ce serait difficile, mais il se sentait prêt à assumer tout ça. Il les aimait, ce qui le rendait prêt à tout pour continuer à marcher à leur hauteur la tête haute. Là tout de suite, il était heureux...apaisé. Toute la tension qui le rongeait avait disparue. Il se sentait libre. Libre d'aimer.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui. Il devait leur dire. Lorsque Deku ouvrit la bouche, sa langue lui sembla lourde, pâteuse. Il avait du mal à parler et ses membres lui paraissaient engourdies. Non! Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant! Il fallait qu'il leur dise! Rassemblant toutes ses forces, le jeune héro réussi à articuler d'une voix lointaine:

 _"Il faut que je vous dise que je vous..."_

DRIIIIIIIING !

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan des triangles amoureux, mais j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire un truc intéressant avec ces trois personnages. Mes envies hétéro et yaoi sont satisfaits!

A bientôt!


End file.
